Malam Natal
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Malam Natal adalah malam yang indah jika kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Namun kebahagiaan di hari Natal saat tau orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu itu jauh lebih indah. 'Selamat natal untukmu'.'Uchiha Naruto'. SasuNaru Oneshot spesial Natal.


**...**

**TEP**

"Kita istirahat disini!"

Suara _baritone_ nan rendah mengalun seiring sesosok pemuda berkimono putih tersebut turun dari dahan pohon yang ia pijak, mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas permukaan tanah berumput yang sedikit basah.

**TAP**

**.  
**

**TAP**

**.**

**TAP**

**.**

Tiga sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti sang pemuda dari belakang, ikut menghentikan langkahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut turun ke bawah.

"Capeknya... Hei, manusia air! Cepat kau buat api unggun...," teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah khas Uzumaki dengan seenak jidatnya. "Apa kau mau membuat kami kedinginan, Hah!?" lanjut si rambut merah sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Heh!? Kenapa aku? Suruh saja Sasuke atau Juugo," tolak lelaki berambut putih sedikit biru bernama Suigetsu itu dengan wajah malasnya.

Ia sudah cukup lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh hari ini. Kau pikir berapa jarak antara Kumogakure dengan Konoha? Ditambah lagi mereka baru saja menangkap _Hachibi, _itu cukup menguras tenaga, asal kau tau itu. Dan sekarang wanita yang tengah mengomeli dirinya ini menyuruhnya membuat api unggun. Ceh! Yang benar saja.

Sementara dua pemuda lainnya atau mungkin hanya seorang karena yang satu bertubuh kecil mirip anak umur 10 tahun, karena tenaganya yang terkuras habis ketika proses penangkapan Hachibi beberapa jam yang lalu, sedang menatap bosan rekan se-_team_ mereka yang memang sering sekali bertengkar.

"_Katon. Gokaryuu no jutsu_,"

Kobaran api yang keluar dari bibir pucat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, membakar kayu beserta daun-daun kering yang telah dikumpulkan oleh bocah berambut _orange_ sebelumnya. Sontak saja kejadian itu membungkam teriakan dan umpatan dari dua makhluk berbeda gender yang sedari tadi tengah asyik mencela satu sama lain.

"Berhentilah mengomel, Karin! Sasuke sudah membuatkan api unggun untuk kita." ucap bocah bernama Juugo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon pinus di belakangnya. Sedikit menyamankan diri, Juugo memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Menghela nafas, perempuan yang dipanggil karin pun melihat ke arah rekannya sebelum kembali menatap lelaki bermanik ungu di depannya sinis. "Dasar, pemalas!" gerutunya pelan saat dilihatnya Suigetsu sudah membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

"Diamlah! Kau seperti Nenek-nenek cerewet saja," sahut pria bergigi tajam tersebut santai.

"APA KATAMU!"

Teriakan murka meledak dari mulut cempreng sang Uzumaki Karin. Dan seperti yang kita duga, mereka kembali saling melempar ejekan serta umpatan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung cukup lama. Hah~ malam yang 'tenang'. Desah Juugo frustasi.

Sementara itu, mereka tidak menyadari jika sang pembuat api sudah tak berada di tempat mereka saat ini. Pergi.

**Malam Natal : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Semi Canon, AU, Typo dimana-mana, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal dll**

**Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Tapi resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

* * *

Malam ini berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Salju yang turun sedikit deras seperti butiran kapas di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin kota Konoha. Hiasan-hiasan gemerlap lampu berbagai macam bentuk serta warna menerangi kota Konoha yang sedikit tertimbun butiran es yang dingin. Malam natal. Malam berkumpulnya semua orang dengan orang yg dicintai. Berbagi cinta dan kasih.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura **chan**!" seru pemuda bersurai pirang sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Jangan lupa besok kita ada misi pagi-pagi sekali," balas gadis berambut pink tersebut lalu beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan pemuda bernama Naruto yang tengah memandang punggungnya hingga menghilang di ujung jalan. Naruto masih setia pada posisinya hingga dirasa serpihan es sedikit menumpuk di helaian rambut pirang cerahnya. Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan Salju di rambutnya.  
"Malam Natal...," gumamnya pelan

"Huh! Bodohnya aku..." sedikit mendengus pemuda beriris _sapphire_ tersebut mulai beranjak pergi.

Menggelebgkan kepala pelan_**. 'Berharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi.'**_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melihat pepohonan di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen miliknya, saat sepasang manik birunya memandang setiap sudut jalanan yang ia susuri nampa ramai dengan brbagai macam hiasan bola berwarna-warni serta pernak-pernik natal lainnya. Nanyian lagu dari paduan suara yang berdiri berkerumun di salah satu sudut pertokoan yang berjajar, melantunkan suara yang merdu diiringi dengan lantunan music nasrani yang mendayu. Membuat malam kudus terasa begitu menenangkan bagi mereka yang merayakannya. Sungguh malam Natal yang menentramkan.

Jika saja kau bersama dengan orang yang dicintai. Tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CEKLEK**

"Aku pulang." suara letih dari sang Uzumaki terdengar memenuhi ruang apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Dengan sedikit malas, pemuda pecinta warna orange tersebut melepas sepatu sebelum beranjak untuk menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang mungil milikknya. "Capeknya... Misi kali ini sangat melelahkan," keluhnya.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal putih sambil sesekali menguap kecil. Sepertinya ninja paling mengejutkan itu benar-benar letih.  
"Sebaiknya aku tidur. Besok harus bangun pagi sekali," ucapnya. Lalu bagkit dari ranjang untuk sekedar mengganti bajunya menggunakan piyama bergaris miliknya. Bersiap untuk tidur.

**Malam Natal**

**Kres... kres... kres...**

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan di atas tumpukan salju terdengar seiring dengan munculnya sesosok pemuda berjubah hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah beserta tubuhnya. Mata o_nyx_ sehitam malam miliknya memandang sepanjang jalan kota Konoha yang penuh dengan hiasan khas natal.

Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari bangunan tua yang menjulang beberapa meter di depannya. Langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat, tak di perdulikan kakinya yang sedikit mati rasa karena terlalu lama berjalan di atas tumpukan salju tanpa memakai sepatu _boots_.

Sedikit mendongakan surai _raven_ yang tertutup tudung jubah milikknya, pemuda berkulit seputih salju yang turun itu memandang sebuah jendela kamar yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat ke atas balkon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**

**.**

**.**

"Ngantuk..,"

Naruto. Pemuda yang baru saja selesai dengan ritual mengganti pakaiannya itu kini merebahkan dirinya untuk beranjak ke alam mimpi. Cukup beberapa menit bagi bocah Uzumaki tersebut tertidur pulas sembari memeluk sebuah guling dengan eratnya.

Sepertinya bocah _blonde_ tersebut cukup lelah untuk sekedar menyadari sesosok lelaki yang tengah mengintip dari balik jendela kaca apartementnya. Angin malam yang berhembus menyingkap tudung jubah sang pengintip, memperlihatkan surai _raven_ yang tertutup topi merah berbulu dengan bola putih di ujungnya. Topi Natal.

Tak tahan dengan udara dingin bersalju yang sanggup membuatnya beku, pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Apartement yang terdapat seorang bocah pirang tengah tertidur.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**SREK**

Sang Tuan berjubah itu menutup jendela setelah merasa kalau dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Sedikit mendengus saat melihat ke segala penjuru kamar, ia mendapati setiap sudut kamar yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik Natal. Memandang ke arah ranjang, tuan berjubah itu mendapati _papercraft_ berbentuk pohon natal menempel pada dinding atas ranjang sang Uzumaki, tak lupa kaos kaki natal berwarna merah tergantung di sampingnya. Sekilas sang Uchiha mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau percaya pada kakek tua berjenggot putih itu, _Usuratonkachi_?" tanya sang _raven_ yang hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian.

Merasa tak ada jawaban karna sang pemilik kamar asyik mengarungi alam mimpi, pemuda _emo_ tersebut berjalan menghampiri kaos kaki yang tersampir pada dinding bercat coklat sedikit kusam termakan usia. Sedikit penasaran apa yang diminta sahabatnya tersebut pada tuan Santa.

Menjulurkan tanganya, pria berjubah tersebut merogoh kaos kaki besar di depannya. Mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan isi dari kaos kaki merah besar itu. Pemuda tampan mirip kakaknya yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dibunuhnya, tengah mendapati sebuah _syal berwarna _biru tua buatan tangan yang terajut sangat rapi.

Seketika itu mata sehitam malam tanpa bintang miliknya sedikit melebar, ketika tangannya yang tengah menggenggam isi dari kaos kaki merah tersebut, membentangkan syal yang ia ambil. Bukan karena benda rajutan untuk menghangatkan leher itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan sulaman nama yang begitu rapi di ujung syal yang membuatnya terpaku.

Nama itu. Nama yang disulam sangat rapi menggunakan benang merah. Namanya, nama dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan lupakan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih di samping namanya.

**.**

**.**

**PLUK **

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sebuah kertas yang telipat rapi jatuh saat pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut membentangkan _syal_ biru yang tengah di pegangnya itu.

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Selamat Natal, Sasuke. Aku membuat syal ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Tentu saja dengan Sakura yang selalu setia mengajariku. Kuharap Santa menyampaikan hadiah ini padamu. **__**Semoga damai kasih natal selalu menyertaimu.**_

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

Sasuke, pemuda yang tengah membaca surat tersebut sedikit mengulas senyum. Ia membuka sedikit jubahnya, lalu melilitkan _syal_ biru tua buatan pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu pada lehernya. Rasa hangat menjalar saat _syal_ biru tersebut melingkari leher jenjangnya, seolah ia mampu merasakan perasaan yang Naruto sampaikan dalam setiap rajutannya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke berniat untuk pergi dari sana sebelum pemilik kamar terbangun akibat merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Pemuda _raven_ itu hendak keluar saat tangannya yang sudah mencapai jendela tiba-tiba berhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda pirang di atas ranjang yang tertidur dengan damai. Sedikit pertimbangan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang pangeran tidur. _**'Meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya, tak masalah bukan?'**_ batinnya. Oh, Oh, kau tidak akan membuat rate fic ini naik menjadi M kan, tuan Sasuke?

**Malam Natal**

"Kemana saja kau, Sasuke? Semalaman kami mencarimu?!" bentak perempuan berambut merah bernama Karin saat dirasa seseorang yang ia cari menampakan batang hidungnya di pagi buta seperti ini. "Tak tahukah kau, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" lanjutnya saat dirasa tak mendapat tanggapan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang di omeli hanya mengerling bosan, malas meladeni perempuan cerewet macam Karin. Tak tahukah ia kalau Sasuke lelah setelah semalaman tak tidur demi meninggalkan 'sesuatu' untuk bocah rubahnya itu? "Kita pergi!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Dengan sigap ia melompat ke atas dahan-dahan pohon meninggalkan kota Konoha untuk kembali ke markas mereka bersama Akatsuki. Diikuti Suigetsu yang terlihat setengah mengantuk. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur karena mendengarkan ocehan Karin semalaman.

"Tunggu! Hei, Sasuke! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Karin murka.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Sasuke juga punya privasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan begitu?" ujar Juugo menenangkan Karin.

Namun sepertinya Karin nampak tak terima dengan alasan Juugo, terlihat dari bola matanya yang berputar seolah berpikir mencari kesalahan seorang Sasuke.  
"Ta-Tap..,"

"Sudahlah! Ayo, kita pergi!" belum selesai Karin berbicara, Juugo sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu melompat ke atas pohon mengikuti dua _shinobi_ yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Memijit pelipisnya pasrah, akhirnya Karin pun menyusul teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hem? Sasuke? Kenapa dengan Jarimu?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sasuke dengan tetap melompati setiap pohon yang ia lewati.

"Hemm?" sahut Sasuke. Suigetsu menunjuk jari Sasuke dengan telunjuknya dan berkata "Kenapa jarimu di plester?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu pun hanya mendengus, sedikit rasa bahagia terselip di dalamnya. Membuat Suigetsu berhenti melompat, di ikuti kedua temannya. "Ada apa, Kappa? Kenapa kau berhenti seenaknya?!" bentak Karin, namun tak di perdulikan oleh lelaki bertaring di depannya.

"Sui...,?" Juugo hendak bertanya saat dirasa Suigetsu menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sasuke... Dia aneh sekali! Jarinya banyak terdapat luka. Lalu, dia juga memakai syal. Seingatku kemarin tidak..."

Pernyataan Suigetsu tentang Sasuke membuat kedua rekannya bingung juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa gerangan yang terjadi pada pemimpin _team_ mereka. Apa sang tuan muda mereka sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bisa ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di sisi lain**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri terpaku di depan kaos kaki Natal milikknya. Sebelah tangan berbalut piyama tengah memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan _**'Selamat Natal untukmu, Naruto'**_. Tak perlu otak cerdas bagi pemuda itu untuk tau siapa yang menulis surat untukknya, karena ia sangat tau tulisan siapa itu. Ia sangat hafal betul tulisan rapi itu hanya miliknya, milik Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke, _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya itulah yang menulis surat ini untuknya.

Sesaat setelah membaca surat tersebut, Naruto merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantung kaos kaki dengan sedikit tergesa. Seketika itu wajahnya memerah saat benda panjang berajut tersebut berada di genggaman tangannya.

Lama ia menatap benda panjang di tanganya.

Sampai...

**.**

**.**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari manik biru miliknya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir merah sang Uzumaki. Ia mencoba meredamnya dengan menempelkan sebuah _syal_ tersebut pada mulutnya. Berharap tangisnya akan berhenti. Namun perasaan haru yang memenuhi hatinya tak mampu ia bendung. Naruto menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto menangis. Ia pun sedikit bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia letakkan _syal_ yang tengah ia genggam di atas ranjang dengan keadaan terlipat. "Yosh! Aku harus semangat, hari ini akan ada misi yang sangat penting. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan kesedihan menguasaiku! _Ganbattebayo_!" Naruto pun bersiap berangkat menuju kantor Hogake untuk menunaikan misinya bersama Sakura, setelah sebelumnya ia membereskan ranjangnya yang sedikit berantakan tersebut. Naruto sengaja membiarkan jendela apartementnya terbuka lebar agar kamarnya tersebut tidak lembab dan juga memberi suasana menyegarkan di pagi hari.

Pemuda pirang tersebut segera menuju pintu untuk memakai sepatu ninja miliknya, tak lupa memeriksa kembali peralatan yang di bawanya. Setelah merasa tak ada yang tertinggal. Naruto pun berseru **"Aku berangkat!"** lalu segera berlari menuju tempat sang Hokage, tak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

Meninggalkan ruang Apartement yang hening dan sepi. Hanya terdengar suara kibasan dari korden jendela yang tak tertutup. Suasana sepi yang menenangkan di pagi hari.

Sebuah angin kencang bertiup secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat korden jendela kamar Naruto berkibar semakin ganas. Sprei putih gading yang terpasang di atas ranjang sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin, membuat syal _orange_ cerah yang sedikit berantakan hasil rajutan khas pemula terlipat rapi di atas ranjang terbentang satu sisinya.

Jika kita lihat lebih dekat, maka kau akan mendapati sulaman nama dengan benang merah di ujung _syal_ tersebut dengan lambang kipas khas Uchiha di samping nama tersebut. Nama yang disulam sedikit tak rapi pertanda sang pembuat tak mahir dalam bidang ini. Sebuah nama yang mampu membuat seorang Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

.

.

**®Kizuna**


End file.
